Life Isn't Certain
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: --Complete-- During Sarabi, Mufasa, Taka, Sarafina, and Jamala's cubhood their had been great tradgedy. Here is their cubhood and teenagehood's story...(lots of Sarabi in beginning and lots of TakaScar right now)
1. Encountering Hyenas

Okayyy.... it's in... you chose: B! So the very beginning here is what was given as a preview then I wrote more. So read on and review! TY!  
  
I named the king of this time King Ahudi, people have been naming all the kings back then something like that and I couldn't think of a good name. Here it goes.  
  
Title: Life Isn't Certain  
  
Summary: During Sarabi's childhood, the cub had to endure many hardships and losses. Here is her untold story...(may also at the end be half a story about Scar/Taka, how he became Scar.  
  
Sarabi swatted at Mufasa's tale playfully. "Come on, Sarabi," said Liani, picking her cub off of the dirt-covered rock. "We're going for a walk, just the two of us," she added, looking in Mufasa's direction.  
"I wanted to show you where you are forbidden to go under any circumstances unless any older lionesses or the king says you can. Understood?" Sarabi nodded eagerly, wanting to se this forbidden place her mother was talking about.  
"This is the elephant graveyard, where the elephant's come to die," she said slowly, letting her daughter take it all in.  
"What's so dangerous about this place?" the young cub asked, trying to climb up the rib of an elephant, but didn't succeed and skidded down to the ground.  
"This is also the prime choice of where the hyenas like to live."  
"Who are they?"  
"They are the people who killed Tika's cub last month. You remember her cub, right?" Sarabi nodded, still fascinated by the graveyard.  
All of a sudden, a low cackling came from behind them. Liani turned, teeth bared. "Who's there?" she growled, in a ready to pounce position.  
"Boo!"  
"Boo!"  
"BOO!" The voices came from all different directions, and Liani turned around frantically with each boo. She roared loudly, hoping that someone could hear her. The boo's continued, each from a different hyena. There were 20, no now 30. She wouldn't be able to fight off this many. She grabbed Sarabi in her mouth, daring to try to escape.  
Liani leapt onto a nearby rock, and scrambled up a rocky bank, losing her footing twice. Her claws were revealed and grasping as well as they could to the tough exterior of the rock. They slipped, but she scrambled up again. The hyenas had now appeared and were approaching her rapidly. Liani let out a roar warning them, but they paid her no heed. Sarabi looked fearfully at the hyenas as their jaws snapped at the air, strings of drool hanging from their lips, a dull, almost stupid like look in their eyes. She bravely continued watching, something most cubs would not do, instead most would close their eyes and hope for the best.  
"Momma, are we going to get out alive?" she asked as she watched the hyenas get closer to them.  
"Noahhht rwight noow, Sarawi. Ieh kina usy," she said, trying to talk with the young cub in her mouth. Liani was beginning to panic. She was climbing too slowly. She thrust the child up to the top of the rocks. Sarabi screamed, her claws now out, clawing at the air until she landed. "Go, run Sarabi. Go get help at Pride Rock." When the young cub was so startled she couldn't move, Liani roared at her. "GOOOOO!" she cried, still trying to climb up the rock wall.  
Sarabi then ran, frightened out of her mind, her large paws she had yet to grow into padded quickly across the green African grass as she headed to the distant Pride Rock, hoping she wouldn't be too late. She looked back multiple times to the wall, but she never saw her mother appear.  
  
She ran faster, hoping for the aide of King Ahadi.  
  
Liani roared loudly again, her ears pinned back to her head. Her muscles rippled out from under her fur from the extra use they were getting. 'Almost there.' She tried to think positively, but her mind was swarming with the worries for her life.  
A swipe at her back paw made her loose her footing. Her claws retracted as she fell down from the rock wall.  
  
The young cub panted loudly as she reached the final sprint of her destination. She was halted when Taka (Scar) jumped out of the bushes.  
"What's the hurry?" he said, wanting to play. Sarabi yelled as she ran. "Follow me! My mom's in trouble!" she cried out, skidding up Pride Rock to reach where the King and Queen as well as the lionesses were sunbathing.  
Sarabi stopped abruptly in front of Ahadi, causing Taka to slam into the back of her. "King, king! My mom's in trouble! Down by the elephant graveyard!" she said between panting.  
"It's every lioness for herself," he said casually, Liani not being his favorite lioness in the bunch.  
"Don't be atavistic," snapped the queen back. "Call for the lionesses to go help her." Ahadi gave her a sharp look, but relunctantly called for the lionesses to go out. Not knowing how long she's been there - the king had often held important information for hours without telling the lionesses so the could help - hurried to the elephant grave yard. Sarabi snuck off behind them, running hard to keep with the lionesses who were running.  
Tika spotted the young cub. "Sarabi, go back," she yelled, her vision still focused on the graveyard.  
"But, it's my mom, and I-"  
"Go!" roared Tika, sounding very much like her mother. Sarabi sat down in the grass poutingly, her eyes following the lionesses. She started walking again toward them once again disobeying orders. She started to run when they were far away, but kept her distance. When they reached the graveyard, however, she ran at full speed to catch up, wanting to see her mother again.  
Seething lionesses were jumping down from the rock wall, claws out, and soon the howling of hyenas and the roaring of the lionesses filled the plains, and till it abruptly stopped. Sarabi had finally reached the top of the wall and looked down. Blood was splattered on the wall, a few hyenas were still.  
  
Sarabi looked for her mother, wondering if she was alright. 'I'm sure she is,' she thought, 'She's always alright.'  
  
AN: My second TLK fic! Tell me if you like or if I should continue, or if you absolutely hate it (But if your going to say it sucks, at least have the nerve to be logged in or give and e-mail address) 


	2. Being Taken In

WARNING: This chapter I would have to say is rated PG-13 for a bit of gore. Not bad, if you're the type that hate blood and that thing you won't get sick. But just not for the younger audience =D.  
A/N: Thanks Bambi! I re-uploaded the last chapter to fix it, but not promising it will show up all the way. Wonder why the website wasn't working when I tried to see it =(. All well.  
And to the person(I believe vitfollower) who said that they hope my next story (this one) has more hope: My stories have a tendancy to get into a deeper deeper darker hole. But I will try to bring hope into it lol.  
Thank you to each and everyone who reviewed! And if you read it but didn't review, well REVIEW this time, even if you just say 'Eh.' End Of A/N  
  
Sarabi screamed loudly as she saw her mother look up at her with her remaining eye, the other one covered with blood. Tika looked up toward the young cub, a sad look on her face that she had to see her mother like this.  
"I'm not going to make it," Liani said bluntly to her best friend Tika, "I know you can't, you have to many cubs on your hands, but please find someone to take care of my cub," she said softly, still gazing at Sarabi. Another wave of pain came over her and she let out a soft growl, not wanting to scare everyone.  
"Don't talk like that! You can make it! You can..." Tears fell from her chin, the fur around her eyes moist with them. She knew she couldn't make it, as she gave Liani a once-over. Several claw marks caused her to look almost as if she had red stripes. A few claws hung on only be threads. A toe was missing, her eye was completely scratched out, and her head a lumps from being smashed into a rock wall by the swarms of hyenas that attacked her.  
"Please, somebody take Sarabi back to Pride Rock. I don't want her to see me die," she said, still looking at the distraught cub. HER cub. The cub she had birthed, and that she was supposed to watch grow up. For the first time since the attack, she allowed herself to cry. Not sobbing, or even loud. Just small tears that ran down her fur and onto the dirt she laid on.  
"I'll take her," said one of the younger lionesses who had only a few moons before did her first hunt, clearly frightened by the thought of death. She took Sarabi's scruff into her mouth. Sarabi strained her head, turning it this and that way, to see her mother.  
"I LOVE YOU," she screamed toward her dying mother.  
"I love you too," Liani replied softly, closing her eyes for eternity.  
  
Tika walked up to the King Ahadi and Queen Uru, bowing low before speaking. Uru's ears came forward in interest as Ahadi raised from where he laid. "I have come to ask what to do with the newly orphaned cub, Sarabi." Uru looked to where the cub lie with the lionesses, her usual energy and happiness going unused. She was quite a beauty, and was approaching the age of betrothal. That's when an idea struck her head.  
"She's such a beauty," she remarked, looking over to Ahadi, "I'm sure Ibura, Sarafina's mother, would take care of her! I would but I can't," she added quickly, "Because she would be a perfect match for Mufasa!" she exclaimed excitedly, finally finding a young female cub that was suitable for the future king. "She would make the perfect queen: Loyal, brave, and so much energy."  
"The same cub that's over there?" asked Ahadi rudely, pointing toward Sarabi.  
"Give her a break, Ahadi. Her mother just DIED!" Uru gave him an exasperated look. Ahadi looked over at the cub again.  
"Well, I was thinking about Jamala. She is also a beauty."  
"But she is not as brave as Sarabi," argued Uru, pointing to the cub again, "Ahadi, please. It would be so perfect, and I will not agree to Jamala." Another idea struck her.  
"What about asking Jamala's mother to betroth her to Taka?" Ahadi took a moment to consider the match up.  
"I suppose that would work." Uru squealed and gave her mate a lick on the cheek. "Thank you Ahadi! It will be wonderful - you wait and see!" She bounded off to ask for Jamala's mother for her betrothal to Taka, acting like a young cub. Ahadi smiled as he watched her bounce away. He knew he had his mood swings - but today he felt like a carefree child too. He bounded of next to her, toward the lionesses.  
  
Mufasa, Taka, Sarafina, and Jamala all came up to her at the same time. "Want to play Sarabi?" asked Mufasa, a bit of the red-orange mane poking through his golden fur at the very top of his head. She shook her head, her eyes still gazing over at the forbidden lands and the elephant graveyard.  
Sarafina laid next to her and put her head in her paws. "Please?" she pleaded, giving her that look.  
"I'm just not in the mood Fina," she said, prying her paws away from where they were under Sarafina's head. "I just feel dead." Taka gave her a sympathetic look, and Jamala head butted her softly.  
"Well, you have to overcome it," said Ibura, coming up from behind them. Sarabi truly felt she was her second mother, even before her's died.. She finally got up from where she laid to turn and watch Ibura. "Cubs, why don't you go on and play. Sarabi and I need a little heart to heart." The cubs started to leave, but Sarafina still lingered about.  
"Fina, leave," she said softly, "Go on now, and catch up with the rest of them." She finally did as she was told, running along to catch up with the group.  
"You do need to put it behind you," she said softly, sitting down on her haunches. Sarabi sat down next to her, watching her friends. "I know your mother wouldn't want you to linger on it." Sarabi's head shot up to her eyes at the mention of her mother.  
"Liani, your mother I mean, was a wonderful lioness, who loved you very much and wouldn't have wanted your spirit to die when she did." She gave her a lick on the forehead. "Now don't be so depressed, and go play with your friends. I'm here to talk with you whenever you need, or whenever you need help." She nudged the child forward. "Now go play, and live your life to the fullest." She seemed to have gotten to the young cub, who didn't know her future was to be the Queen of Pride Rock.  
  
AN: I WILL NOW BE A BETA! Go to my profile for more info!  
  
I already know what I'm doing for my next story!! Thought I'd just add that =D. But I'm not going to tell you what its about =P Or not yet at least. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Betrothals

Chapter 3: Betrothals.  
  
A/N: PLEASE please PLEASE review! Muah! ::hugs all the people who click on the review button::  
  
Only 2 reviews last chapter??? ::sobs::  
  
Err, enough of that. On to the story.  
  
"Lionesses, alert the heads of the animal clans to get their party over by Pride Rock, in the usual places," Ahadi stated loudly before sunrise. The lionesses roared loudly as they awoke, their eyes searching for the rising sun.  
"It's before sunrise, your majesty," said Ibura, yawning.  
"You're point?" he asked nastily. He still thought Jamala should be with Mufasa. He frowned at the slow moving lionesses. "Get up!" he roared out toward them with the voice of a tyrant. He walked out of the cave and toward the point of Pride Rock so he could greet the different clans and announce that they were there.  
The king called for Mufasa, Taka, Jamala, and Sarabi to come up to the point with him. They knew that either Sarabi or Jamala would end up with Mufasa or Taka. Sarabi secretly wished that she would be chosen to be mates with Taka. He was a little more verbal, and a little easier to talk to when it came to the hard stuff, and to add she had a crush on him, and it would be an added plus that she wouldn't have the headaches of being Queen. Don't get her wrong - she loved Mufasa and Taka both. But if were to choose, it would be Taka for sure.  
"And the Giraffe Clan," the King roared out, "That is the last of the clans." Some animals who had been waiting hours for the late ones cheered in response.  
"Quiet, please." He was always nice to the clans, for fear they'd leave the Pride Lands. "Announcements of our betrothals - including the future king - are to be announced today, right now." The animals stomped in approval as he continued, "First, though, the lower lionesses' offspring." They were paired up. Sarabi knew them vaguely, but she had her own group that she hung with, and almost all of it was on the rock next to her. She and the other cubs exchanged worried glances before looking back up at Ahadi.  
"Sarafina shall be betrothed to Shup. I mean Shupavu," he said, accidently saying what they called him. "And now, the royal betrothals. Lions and lionesses in this group, step forward." The group nervously and timidly stepped forward, to hear what their future had in store. "First, Taka, the prince and second in line to the throne. Taka will be betrothed to Jamala." The animals all approved in their native languages, the sound deafening. "That leaves us to our future king, Mufasa, who shall be betrothed to Sarabi." Louder then Taka's announcement's sounds, Sarabi lowered her ears from it. How could they be so loud?  
"That concludes the announcements. Thank you, clans, for coming," he said, heading toward the large rock near Pride Rock great for sunbathing.  
  
"Sooo," said Mufasa, making a line in the dust with his paw. It had been a bit awkward between the group since the announcements.  
"Yeah," said Sarafina. She was the only one in the group not in the royalty four, and felt left out. Sarabi came and rubbed up next to her, then sitting.  
"So, do you want to go for a walk?" suggusted Jamala, her eyes lingering on Taka. You could tell that she was feeling something toward Taka. Sarabi looked at Mufasa, and found him staring at her.  
"I just realized something," said Sarabi out of the blue. Sarafina's ears perked in interest, as well as Mufasa's.  
"What?" asked Mufasa.  
"That no one calls us cubs anymore." They all looked down at themselves, realizing that indeed it was true. Mufasa and Taka's mane were almost completely grown in, and all of them had grown into the paws that had made them so awkward as cubs.  
"I guess, because we aren't," said Taka slowly, still looking at everybody. Jamala had grown to be a bit to thin, but it matched with Taka's to slender torso perfectly. Mufasa, Fina, and Sarabi had grown to be muscular, but of course Mufasa was the most because of his gender. You could see them rippling under his fur when he ran.  
"FINA! GO FOR A WALK WITH SHUP," came a call from the top of Pride Rock.  
"I don't even know who he is, barely," she grumbled as she climbed up the rocks to meet him, her tail swerving madly.  
"Want to go for a walk Jamala?" asked Taka politely, bowing slightly. She giggled and nodded in approval as they headed toward the watering hole.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Mufasa, still looking at her that way. There was no way to describe it, and she felt confused by it.  
"Sure. How about to the waterfall?"  
  
"Long walk," he said, "But I'd love to." They walked to it, not saying much, little chit chat here and there. When they got there, he laid on his back, staring over at the waterfall. His gaze went from the waterfall to Sarabi. "I still feel, well, weird," he said. He felt like, his dreams had been answered. He had loved Sarabi as a friend when they were cubs, but now, he had to admit, he felt more then friendship. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way?' he panicked.  
"Do you like me?" he asked quietly.  
"Of course I like you, Fasa!" this raised his hopes, "I've liked you since we were cubs!" There went his hopes.  
"Not that kind of like," he said, still quietly. "The type of love-like." She took a sharp intake of breath in.  
"I don't know," she said, now as quiet as Mufasa, "I think, I kind of do." Mufasa stood up, a smile on his face. Sarabi turned to him. "Do you like me that way?"  
"I'm not even going to say maybe. Yes, I like you that way Sarabi." She gave him a lick on the cheek, and he gave a surprised look as Sarabi laughed and jumped into the pond the waterfall caused. She splashed him when he would not come in, and finally he jumped in, and dunked her. All she could do was laugh. 'I'm really in love with this boy,' she thought, splashing water in his face.  
  
Jamala was once again thirsty in the middle of the night. She walked out, trying to avoid the lions and lionesses scattered about. She accidently stepped on King Ahadi's. "Oaf," the king said loudly. "JAMALA! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" he leapt up in anger. He attacked her brutally, his teeth at her ear, pulling a circular chunk out.  
Jamala roared out in anger, her eyes now watching his every move, her posture low and to the ground. Taka roared as he saw what had happened and jumped in to her aid. "What do you think you're doing, son?" he spat.  
"Defending Jamala," he roared back at him, his posture also low. Soon the two lions were at it, clawing at each other. A swipe across the eye, left it bleeding and raw. He roared out in pain as he delivered a great blow to the head, sending Ahadi skidding across the ground. He was alive, but weak.  
  
A/N: I bet you know who Jamala is ;-).  
  
Yes, short, I know. But I thought it was good to stop there. Anyway, I have changed my story line completely because I know my summary said her cubhood, but it's also going to be her teenagehood! Lol. Anyway, review.  
  
Alyssa 


	4. Ahadi's Revenge

A/N: I know that everyone makes King Ahadi a vicious, evil lion. My story is no different. Also, when I say gentlelion, it's like gentlemen except for it's a lion. =P Also, someone had one of their stories with a "naming rock" and I stole it just for this chapter hehe. Ty to the person who thought of it =D.  
  
I'm really disappointed with the reviews with the story. If I don't get, hmm, let's say 3 reviews for this chapter, the story will be discontinued. Okay, that's a lie. But it'd be really nice ::puppy dog eyes:: Thanks!  
  
WARNING: PG-13: Language.  
  
There had been increasing tension in the pride as Scar and Jamala tried to avoid the king as much as possible, and vice versa.  
"You are the one who started the attack," Uru said softly, trying to get him to understand. He struck her across the face and she fell to the rock floor of the Pride's den. A growl came from her. "You know, I can see why no one likes you!" she screamed at him as she left him alone in the den. A stricken look appeared on his face. No one liked him? But what did he care!?! He was the King of Pride Rock.  
He tried to think of a revenge for Taka and Jamala. His head swarmed with ideas, mostly considering killing them - but knew he would be dethroned by the lionesses, or they would plainly leave. They were on the brink now. But he could take away their happiness, he reasoned. Jamala loved two things: Her name and Taka. He thought about her name, meaning the beauty. What else could he call her?  
Also, what would he do to Taka? He wasn't proud of his name - he hated it in fact. By making Jamala hurt, he knew he hurt him also. But what else? What else?  
  
Sarabi sat with her friends, trying not to look at Jamala's ear or Taka's eye. But she felt her gaze being pulled their every time she blinked. "He's such a bastard," said Taka, full of hate. Mufasa glared at him, not wanting to hear his father being bashed.  
"You wouldn't have been hurt if you stayed out of it," He challenged. Sarabi was almost to tell them both to stop, before things got worse. She watched, ready to run for help if a fight between the two brothers did indeed begin.  
"What? Let Jamala get hurt or," he swallowed, "Worse?" Mufasa knew that Taka was trying to get him in a corner, and he was.  
"Um, no, but, uh . . . " Mufasa tried to think of what to say.  
"Lion got your tongue?" asked Taka slyly. He had become more distant and more rude and angry when around everyone.  
"Shut up Taka," he snapped. He decided to go away before he pounced. "Want to go for a walk, Sarabi?" His eyes gave Taka a last, angry glance. Jamala just smiled at Taka, her head now resting underneath his.  
"Sure," Sarabi said hesitantly, and as they started walking she looked back at Taka and Jamala. He was licking her damaged ear. Then he stopped and she licked his sore around his eye. Just like a couple should. It made her smile, even if he was becoming ruder and meaner. He was never rude to her.  
"Taka's changed," he said abruptly, bowing his head low to get a drink.  
"He hasn't changed his attitude toward me," Sarabi said, also drinking. Mufasa raised his head and looked at her.  
"I don't know what I should say, or do to him. He's just so - so cold now, you know?" He shook his mane, fully in now, and stretched out on the ground, half of him in the water.  
"Yeah. Maybe you shouldn't say anything to him?" she suggested, lying next to him.  
"I know, I know. But how can I? He's my brother, and if I'm rude to him, I'm sure he'll tell dad," he scowled. "I'm just stuck. He always seems to do this to me." He was practically pouting.  
Sarabi just shrugged when the loud roar of King Ahadi came across the Pride Lands to all of the lions and lionesses of the pride. "I wonder what this is about," she wondered out loud. Mufasa just shook his head, walking beside her. Sarabi smiled, because this meant he was not like most lions. Most males would walk ahead of the lionesses, showing all that they were the dominate gender. But Mufasa was a gentlelion, walking beside her like that. Maybe she would have chosen Mufasa.  
  
Sarabi and Mufasa were the last to climb up to Pride Rock to take their places as the announcements came on. "I am here to recall a name," the King said to the Pride. They all looked around, quizzical looks on their faces, wondering who had hated their name and asked for it to be recalled. "Jamala, step forward."  
"You can't take my name!" she spat, drawing back. "I like my name! I never wanted it to be recalled, and I never requested it!"  
"No, but I have," he said, still calm, smiling slightly. "Onto the naming rock."  
"No!" she challenged.  
"Fine, then I'll name you from there!"  
Tika stepped forward, "But then we will not recognize her for it. Unless she's on the naming rock, her name will still be Jamala. It is the law of the lands." Ahadi roared and raised his paw to Tika, but then stopped. He walked back over to Jamala. "Jamala, to the naming rock, or you will become an Outlander!"  
Jamala recoiled. "How can you do this?" she said, tears in her eyes, "How can you be such a tyrant?"  
"I am not a tyrant. Now onto the naming rock." Jamala looked back for support, but all that was there were the sad eyes of the lionesses, and the worried looks of lions. Quietly she climbed up to the naming rock, her eye's cold and full of hatred of all of them for not saving her from him.  
"Jamala, will you will be called that no more. You're new name is Zira." Lionesses roared in outrage. Sarabi's hazel eyes opened wide in horror, as she watched the acts of hate taking place.  
"Zira? A traitor of us? She has not been a traitor or betrayed us in anyway," called out Ibura, watching Ahadi with careful eyes. He took a swipe at her, but she jumped back out of the way of the sharp claws.  
"Ahadi, you are not acting like you used to," said Uru loudly. When they were betrothed and first mates, he had never had a temper or been rude or curt. He had been a kind and understanding lion, not the brutal tyrant he was now.  
"This is not the time, Uru!" he roared at her. "Zira is her name, and will always be her name. Which means the name Jamala is now available!" Usually, when a lion or lionesses lived a life with a name, it was never used again. Zira had been proud that Jamala was hers and hers only, but now any old cub could be named it!  
"Then I will not be called Taka anymore, because Taka had a father. And I don't," came the voice of Taka through the bushes, jumping on a rock then leaping to Zira's side. "The name Taka belongs with Jamala. My name will now be Hodari."  
"Your name will be no such thing!" the king cried out, "I, and only I, can approve names. And for that, I will change your name. Your name, your name will be," he took a second to think. He hadn't planned on changing Taka's name. He looked up at his son. His eyes were drawn to the scar he had created on his eye. "Your name will be Scar!" he cried out. "These names have been said and approved by me, and they will remain that way unless I and only I change them! This meeting is over!" he stalked over to the den, to rest his weary eyes.  
  
"We have to get a plan, think Scar!" Zira cried out as they lay in a den about 2 miles away from Pride Rock.  
"I think I have one!" he exclaimed, thinking some more. "It will be perfect!"  
  
A/N: I couldn't find the real meaning of Zira, so I made it up. Hmmmm what's the plan? Guess you'll have to review to find out! Thanks, and please review! 


	5. Revenge for Revenge

A/N: Okay, I'm going to change this story into a story about Sarabi AND Scar, because that's what this story is about mostly =D I changed my ideas from my original ones and they all seemed to lead toward Scar. So yeah . . . REVIEW!  
  
Bambi - yes, I have one pic in fan art but it stinks =P, its under the same name or close to it hehe.  
  
Chapter 5 - Revenge for Revenge.  
  
Zira and Scar laid in the den near the entrance with the rest of the pride that night, but their eyes were not resting, their ears were alert. Scar watched the king get up in the middle of the night to go to the watering hole. He flashed Zira a look saying that the plan is working. "Let's go," Scar whispered low when Ahadi was far enough away to not notice them following him. Zira nodded, following Scar out of the door.  
"Remember it has to be quick, no noise," Scar reminded her, whispering. She just nodded. He had told her this a thousand times before. "You sure you want to do this?" A hungry look was in his eyes, but he still wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to.  
"Yes," she whispered back, her body now low and ready, watching the king drink greedily. The king started on his way to the den. She was almost leaping she was so excited, her eyes locked on her prey.  
"Now," Scar growled, leaping out from behind a rock with Zira beside him. Claws and teeth ripped at his neck brutally. A roar came from the king, and Scar clamped his jaws onto the king's neck. Death came into his eyes, a growl from his voice. "Son! How cou-." He was gone.  
"We have to wash up. Quickly! Then get into the den and sleep. Possibly get away from the entrance if possible." They washed in the water hole quickly until the signs of the fresh lion blood were gone.  
"Do you think they hear him roar?" asked Zira, looking behind her.  
"No. We were too far away and it was too quiet."  
They left Ahadi's body where it was. They couldn't get into the den further then the entrance, so they just slept there. But Zira still could not sleep. She had this powerful feeling through her bones, and her head was in a rush. She then realized she was hungry, but like should could on a hunt now! She looked over to her mate whose breathing was shallow, his paws moving slightly. She cuddled up closer to him and fell asleep.  
  
"Where's Ahadi? Has anybody seen Ahadi?" Queen Uru's voice came up from the den. Sarabi yawned and woke up stretching.  
"What did you say, your majesty?" Sarabi asked groggily, standing up to full attention.  
"My mate, your King, is missing. Do you know where he is?" Sarabi just shook her head before looking around suspiciously.  
"Lionesses, wake now! Your king is missing! Find him, now! Quickly!" Uru's distraught voice called out, her eyes searching still for him. The lionesses moved slowly, as he had done for Liani and countless others. "Please, my pride, for me." This moved them faster. Even if they disliked her mate, Uru was a kind lioness with a big heart. They leapt down from Pride Rock, running toward the water hole, the hunting grounds, and several other directions.  
A roar came up, as Tika ran back to Pride Rock, being one of their fastest. "My Queen, we have found your husband," a smile came from Uru, as Scar and Zira tried to hold their's in, "but I regret to inform you he is not with the living."  
"Not with the living?" Uru said slowly and quietly. She sat on her haunches, her eyes staring at Tika. "Lead me to his body."  
"You won't want to see it, your majesty. It is," she shuddered, "a horrible scene. We believe some rouge lions or a group of hyenas ambushed him." Uru started to cry, her tears falling quickly from her large eyes.  
"I still want to see him. Please, take me and our sons to his body." Uru motioned for Scar and Mufasa. They were led to the spot, and Scar bowed his head low as if trying to hold back tears. His brother just stared at the body, horrified.  
"My poor Taka," she said, rubbing against him. He drew himself away from her.  
"My name is not Taka. It's Scar," he said angrily.  
"I'm sorry, but that is all I will ever call you, no matter what your father said. You will always be my little Taka." Her eyes were low on the ground, as if bringing hate to the family.  
"I'm not little. I'm not Taka. I'm Scar," he said.  
Sarabi walked up to Mufasa, licking his cheek. "I'm so sorry Mufasa," she added quickly, "and to you, Uru, and to you, Ta - Scar." She still wanted to call him Taka, as much as he hated the name now. Scar turned away from the body and started trotting toward Pride Rock.  
"Where are you going?" called out a crying Uru.  
"To Zira," he replied bluntly, "This place is becoming a drag." This caused Uru to cry more. Her family had completely and totally fallen apart.  
  
A/N: Short, yes. But the next chapter Mufasa becomes king and you know you don't want to miss it! The next chapter is, sadly, the last chapter. I don't want to draw it out and make it boring and make me bored. And plus their cubhood is over. I don't know what to do (that's original) for my next story, still working on that. 


	6. King Mufasa

A/N: Updating a lot so that you won't hate me when I go on vacation =D. It's only for a couple days, and I will be able to check my e-mail part of the time but I won't be able to write. So sorry =D hehe. Ciao! And review  
  
Chapter 6: King Mufasa.  
  
Rafiki walked down the aisle where later Kiara and other lionesses would be welcomed before their first hunts. "I announce da arrival of Prince Mufasa, son of King Ahadi, the late an' Queen Uru. Mufasa, come on owt now."  
Mufasa climbed onto a large rock and stood in front of the pride's lions and lionesses. "I was hoping not to have to do one of these speeches for a long, um, long time," he said awkwardly. His golden fur glistened in the sun, casting a glare into Sarabi's eyes. She swallowed, knowing her fate as Queen was about to begin, if she was chosen. She knew even if he was betrothed to her, he could choose any lioness he wanted for his Queen. It was just tradition to choose your intended.  
Sarabi tuned in again. "I reluctantly take the job in the place of my father, King Ahadi. I come from a great line of great kings, and I hope to be even a fraction as good as they were." Smiles from the pride gave him confidence. "Do you all agree for me to be King?" he roared. It was customary, and it felt weird in his mouth to ask to be king. Roars of agreement came back.  
"Secondly, to announce your queen. I ask of Sarabi, daughter of Liani," he very carefully left her father off, to not remind her of his running away, "to be my mate, and your Queen. Would you join me here, Sarabi?" he asked, pointing next to him on the rock. She nodded, suddenly embarrassed, and joined him. "Will you take my offer, Sarabi?" he was worried, she could smell it on him, thick as his sweat.  
"Yes, I will be your mate. And, um, Queen," she said awkwardly.  
"Do you approve of this queen?" he roared. She roared with him. The roar of the pride came back. "So then it has been decided," declared Mufasa, "Lionesses, please go alert the clans to come and meet us at Pride Rock, please." The lionesses got up eagerly, happy to have a polite king.  
"He takes after his mother," one lioness declared, "So polite." Uru beamed proudly at her son, the first smile since even before Ahadi's death.  
  
"Mufasa," she greeted, rubbing against him. "And Sarabi," she gave her a hug. "My daughter-in-law. I have been waiting for this moment for years." She smiled happily as Sarabi scooted closer to him.  
"I think we have to go up there," Mufasa said gently, his head nodding toward the edge of Pride Rock.  
"Do we have to?" Sarabi had never been much of a fan of audiences. They made her want to disappear. Maybe if she got that nervous, she'd jump off.  
"Yes, I'm sorry," he laughed, "I know you hate an audience, but I'm sure you'll grow used to it." He gave her a lick on the cheek and headed for the edge. He stopped and turned around. "Coming?" Sarabi smiled, joining him.  
  
THE END! Yes, a short story. =P Please review and tell me what you thought over this very short story. It did not go the way I planned AT ALL, but I had planned for my last story to be short and this one to be long. Guess they got switched around hehe. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Any story ideas you'd like me to write? Write me a e-mail or write a review, whatever. Not promising I'll do it or I might do it but then change it completely. It's pretty much however I'm feeling that day. Thanks for reading!  
  
Alyssa 


End file.
